


Acceptance: Reawakening

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Honoring Wishes ending, Mentions of Violence, Re-write, some blood, tentacle hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: The First Hunter is gone, his student standing victorious.  The night has long taken it's toll on the hunter, and by this point he has little choice but to give in.A re-write of one of the first fics I posted here.





	Acceptance: Reawakening

The moon burned an angry blood red the moment the first hunter fell. The Good Hunter, Damien, only noticed when he dared to peek an eye open. He was still cradling Gehrman’s body, blood spilled all over from the Visceral Attack that had ended his life within the Dream.

Damien carefully laid Gehrman amongst the flowers before squinting his eyes. The moon was blinding now, an odd outline forming within it. He stood and shielded his eyes as he made out the figure. It drew ever closer, revealing itself to be a tentacled monstrosity. Damien found himself lethargically striding closer to the being in spite of every instinct and rational thought screaming at him to run, fight, anything but this!

The Moon Presence had touched down, going onto all fours as it gazed at him. It was similar to the other Great Ones, yet he could feel the ancient power and air of certainty that surrounded it. It was a god, the true ruler of the Dream.

He couldn’t fight this creature. His resolve had run dry, his fire dying with Gehrman’s demise. Did he even want to fight? It was all he had done since he’d awakened, hunt and killed every madman, beast, and kin that had come his way. Many times the hunter had fought back tears. Even when he’d been chewed, carved up, clobbered, sliced apart, there were few times where he’d broken.

When the Moon Presence reached forward and wrapped it’s hands around the hunter, all Damien could do was weakly struggle as it examined him. The tears that had begun falling before evolved into quiet sobs. The Great One tilted it’s head with a quiet growl, a tendril reaching around to brush the tears away. It nestled it’s head into his stomach, tendrils wrapping snugly around his body.

Damien nearly screamed. It was devouring him, squeezing his life out, killing him after all he had suffered through! The tendrils curled and shifted, stroking his arms, legs, neck, and back. The Moon Presence tenderly rubbed it’s face against his abdomen, joyful sounding purrs crawling up from it’s throat.

The Moon Presence lifted the young hunter into the air, lightly nuzzling his face. Damien couldn’t figure out why this thing was…cuddling him? It was a better than being crushed or eaten, yet still unnerving. It eased a claw up to his face and delicately pulled his mask below his chin before knocking his hat away.

As the Great One gently petted Damien’s soft brown hair, a long tongue was produced from one of the holes in it’s face and dragged against his cheek. The hunter shuddered at the contact, hastily convincing himself that it was some form of grooming or a bizarre kiss. The monstrosity’s thumb lightly rubbed his belly, causing him to giggle. It was almost as if it could tell he was afraid, he thought to himself as he playfully squirmed in it’s grasp.

It wasn’t long before Damien’s wriggles ceased, exhaustion finally taking hold. The Moon Presence shifted him so that he was being held like a baby, claws gently running through his hair. Something stirred within his mind, a message, a question. Did he want to stay?

Damien thoughtfully hummed to himself. He had spent ten years roaming the country, losing more and more hope that he may find a surviving relative. His hometown was little more than ash and rubble, and he had seen enough of Yharnam to last three lifetimes. Damien sighed and nestled into the Great One’s hold to confirm his decision.

The Moon Presence let out a few trills and whistles. The sound was eerie, but calming in a way. It took Damien a moment to realize that it was singing to him. The lullaby combined with the occasional nuzzle or “kiss” soothed him further, the hunter feeling a smile tug at his lips as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The Moon Presence clicked it’s tongue and snuggled the little hunter against her chest. It pained her to see her surrogate child lying dead, but this one would do just fine in his place. It strolled to the abandoned wheelchair and placed him within it, giving him one last kiss before pulling his mask up and placing his hat on his head.

It was then that the Plain Doll walked up, the Moon Presence turning her attention to her. The Doll smiled and placed her hand on the hunter’s shoulder. “Do not worry, I will care for him.” She assured the Great One. The Moon Presence purred and ascended, leaving her surrogate child and his caretaker at the base of the Great Tree.

Damien twitched and mumbled in his sleep. The Doll ran her porcelain fingers through his hair, which he leaned into with a quiet sigh. She smiled and tenderly pressed her lips to his forehead. “Sleep well, Master Damien.” She whispered as she wheeled him in the direction of the Workshop. After all he had endured that night, he deserved a dreamless rest.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a good few months since I first wrote Acceptance. Since then I've improved quite a bit in writing and decided to write it again to see how I've improved. And looking back on how many works he's been in, I wonder if I should write a bio for Damien at some point...


End file.
